<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser Tag was a Bad Idea by Mickey_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601641">Laser Tag was a Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99'>Mickey_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laser Craze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Are, I hate tags, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out, SO, Tags, Tags Are Hard, fun time, here, so is kunimi, some - Freeform, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi think laser tag was a bad idea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laser Craze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser Tag was a Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Miyagi First Year Group Chat</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kindaichi-</strong> Kunimi this is all your fault… Iwaizumi is being a hard-ass about learning how to dodge in laser tag better!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kageyama-</strong> OMG!!! I thought it was just Oikawa? What did you do Kunimi?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kunimi-</strong> I told Oikawa-san that Kunihina was obviously the best pairing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata- </strong>Aww!!! I love you to babes!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tsukishima-</strong> You’re all stupid and annoying, go to bed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kindaichi- </strong>I CAN’T EvErYtHiNg HuRtS!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kageyama-</strong> ^^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yamaguchi- </strong>Make sure to put some ice on it Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kageyama- </strong>I am currently in a tub of ice so fucking cold that my balls have shrunk back into my body.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kunimi-</strong> …</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kindaichi-</strong> …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yamaguchi-</strong> …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata-</strong> …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tsukishima-</strong> Not like they existed in the first place.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Goshiki</strong>- I turn on the chat for the first time today and this is what I see.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kindaichi- </strong>But honestly, I want to get back at Oikawa-san for this whole stupid plan.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kageyama-</strong> I actually know how we can do that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kindaichi-</strong> Wait! How?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kageyama-</strong> Hinata you know what to do.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata- </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was pissed when he arrived at laser tag. Because standing there in all his conceded glory, was Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Tendou heard about it from some players on the Karasuno team and wanted to prove our ability to be the best couple,” Ushijima says plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT YOU ARE GAY?!” Oikawa shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima gave him a questioning glance,” I thought it was obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“NOTHING ABOUT YOU IS OBVIOUS!!!” Oikawa shouts agitated.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Tendou comes bounding up excitedly. “I mean he obviously has a big- “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence Tendou,” Semi says walking side by side with Shirabu and Goshiki. All three of them had their hands linked.</p><p> </p><p>“IT’S NOT FAIR IF YOU HAVE THREE PLAYERS!!!” Oikawa shouts looking at the three of them holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not playing,” Semi says deadpanning,” I don’t play laser tag when Tendou is on the playing field.”</p><p> </p><p>This time the vests were handed out to each couple. Semi sat on the sidelines watching in vague amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Asahi,” Noya says,” It’s just you and me. You can’t be a wuss this time!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Kageyama was holding back the urge to run his head through a wall as Oikawa ran through strategy with him.</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi looked half asleep, and Iwaizumi looked like he had resigned himself to losing already.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima and Tadashi were trying hard to sneak off unnoticed. Tanaka and Ennoshita were having a team huddle. Suga and Daichi were hyping themselves up by jumping up and down while singing cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu and Goshiki looked respectively ready and completely confused.</p><p> </p><p>In an amusing turn of events, Tendou was trying to teach Wakatoshi how to hold the laser.  Mad dog and Yahaba were actually nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>And much to everyone’s slight discontent. Kunihina seemed completely and totally calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we doing the strategy that we talked about last night?” Hinata asks smiling broadly.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi’s heart flutters and he reserves the urge to make out with Hinata right there.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it won’t hurt you,” Kunimi says.</p><p> </p><p>“I bike up the mountain’s every day,” Hinata says smirking. “I got this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi and Hinata knew that the teams would be coming after them first, so when no one was looking in their direction they slipped easily into the maze of corridors and mirrors.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Oikawa mutters looking up and noticing team Kunihina was gone,” Where did the vixen and sleepy-chan go?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks all over the place. Their main target had just disappeared. Suddenly the bell rings and there is a moment where everyone stares at each other, questioning what they should do.</p><p> </p><p>“FOR NARNIA!!!” Noya shouts before tackling Oikawa to the ground and shooting his vest with the laser before turning to do the same to Kageyama. That got team Oikage out of the running.</p><p> </p><p>“HELL YEAH!!!” Kindaichi yells,” NOW KAGEYAMA CAN’T GET ME OUT.”</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi’s vest blinks out as Tanaka then shoots him.</p><p> </p><p>All hell breaks loose. As opposed to the other games where it was only team pride on the line. Now the pride of everyone’s very relationship was on the line.</p><p> </p><p>And it was Chaos.</p><p> </p><p>People were actually trying to beat each other with the lasers as opposed to just firing them. Noya was climbing to different people’s backs like he was climbing rock walls. Tsukishima purposefully got himself out after Yamaguchi got hit. Iwaizumi was tackled straight through a wall by Tanaka. Tendou had… fire?</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD HE HAS ACTUAL FUCKING FIRE!!!” Shirabu screams running away from the tall redhead. Tendou fires his laser and tags Shirabu out before tagging Goshiki.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima is mounted by Noya at that point and tagged out. Though Ushijima seemed very confused about what had happened, he ultimately left the playing field without a word.</p><p> </p><p>It eventually got down to the last five people. Suga, Daichi, Tendou, Kunimi, and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen those two this entire game,” Daichi says before turning a corner. Daichi’s face immediately turns red before walking away from the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Daichi says pulling Suga along behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Why?” Suga asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me,” Daichi says,” You don’t want to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga stares at the look on Daichi’s face for a moment and is about to protest when suddenly Tendou comes breaking down the corridor firing at both of them and getting them both out.</p><p> </p><p>“NOW TELL ME WHERE TEAM KUNIHINA IS!” Tendou says dramatically pointing the laser at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi turns red and points to the corner he had turned into moments ago. Tendou looks at him confused for a moment before walking over to the corner. Moments later Tendou’s vest blinks out and the boy stands there in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Did… Did you just shoot me while getting fucked by your boyfriend!?” Tendou shouts still watching the scene unfolding before him.</p><p> </p><p>Suga flushes all the way down to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you- “</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think laser tag was a bad idea,” Daichi says flushing madly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>